Darkness
by Aslaak
Summary: Spoiler S4/S5  Se situe après le 5x16  Saul est invité à aller au cinéma avec Scotty, Kévin et Olivia mais un évènement va modifier complètement ses projets et va changer les deux jours qui suivent en véritable cauchemar...


L'obscurité régnait sur la ville de Los Angeles. Seuls les lampadaires et les phares des voitures éclairaient légèrement les trottoirs et les magasins qui étaient fermés depuis longtemps. Devant la porte d'un restaurant, on pouvait apercevoir un homme vêtu d'un manteau noir qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.

Son regarde était évasif et orienté vers le sol sombre. Effectivement, il attendait bien quelqu'un, son neveu par alliance pour être plus précis. Celui-ci l'avait invité au cinéma où il y irait avec son mari et leur fille. Et oui, il avait une nouvelle nièce désormais et il était très content, elle était intelligente, mignonne et très maligne pour son âge. Mais il l'aimerait de la même façon que ses autres neveux même si elle n'avait pas ces caractéristiques.

Ce qui le perturbait n'était pas le fait qu'il soit invité à aller au cinéma. Mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas osé inviter son petit ami à venir avec lui, même si Scotty lui avait dit que cela ne dérangeait absolument pas. Il prétexta alors qu'il ne voulait pas le dérangé car il avait du travail à terminer. Un grand mensonge qu'il fit en ajoutant qu'il était convié une nouvelle fois de plus à un diner avec sa sœur et ses neveux en insistant bien qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire _« subir »_ ça.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait peur de le présenter à sa famille ou s'il tenait à protéger leur relation car il savait qu'ils avaient du mal à ne pas se battre avant la fin de repas et voulait éviter que Jonathan en soit témoin. Il devait avouer qu'il avait fait de nombreux sacrifices pour le _« cacher »_. Il était de moins en moins présent aux repas en famille, il n'a pas pu conseiller sa sœur sur le fait que son ancien petit ami du lycée ait débarqué chez elle et il avait raté la fête d'anniversaire du plus jeune de ses neveux, Evan.

Il se demandait vraiment s'il devait le faire. Pour l'instant, seul Scotty était au courant et peut-être Kevin mais il n'en était pas certain. Après tout le jeune chef cuisinier n'était pas un Walker de sang alors il y avait une chance qu'il sache mieux garder un secret.

Scotty sortit du restaurant en fermant à clef.

-C'est bon on peut y aller, _signala le jeune homme._

-D'accord, tu n'as rien oublié ? _demanda Saul._

-Non, j'ai mon portefeuille alors…Oh non…L'écharpe d'Olivia ! Je retourne la chercher, _dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son restaurant._

-Pas de problèmes, je t'attends dans la voiture, _prévint le vieil homme en montrant du doigt où elle se trouvait._

Il se dirigea vers son véhicule et profita de la légère brise qu'il sentait sur son visage. Il ne rentra pas tout de suite dans la voiture et ferma les yeux. Cette brise était vraiment agréable, quoiqu'un peu fraiche mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce moment de bonheur se brisa à cause d'un grésillement. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que l'ampoule du lampadaire au dessus de lui allait probablement rendre l'âme. Ce qu'elle fit probablement, rendant l'endroit encore plus sombre.

Il ne s'avait pas si c'était le froid ou cette étrange sensation d'avoir quelqu'un derrière son dos mais cela le faisait frissonner. Saul essaya de se retourner pour vérifier mais n'en n'eut point le temps, recevant un coup de matraque dans le haut du dos le faisant tomber, lui et ses lunettes dont les verres se brisèrent au contact du trottoir. Il esquiva tant bien que mal une deuxième tentative de son agresseur à le frapper et se releva. Il tenta d'éviter un autre essai de l'homme cagoulé mais trébucha et tomba, sa tête heurtant le sol dur ce qui le rendu inconscient. L'homme vérifia son pouls, attacha un bout de tissu autour de la tête de sa victime pour s'assurer qu'elle laissera le moins de sang possible et la tira dans les profondeurs d'une petite ruelle sombre.

Scotty, qui était revenu, fut surpris par l'absence de son oncle. Il s'avança vers la voiture et sentit du verre sous ses pieds. Il prit son portable pour avoir un peu de lumière et découvrit avec horreur les lunettes de Saul avec les verres brisés et du sang par terre…

-Saul ! _cria t-il effrayé._

Il essayait de ne pas trembler. Saul avait était kidnappé…Saul avait était kidnappé…

Froid…Il avait très froid…Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il essaya de toucher mais des liens autour de ses poignets l'en empêchaient. Il sentit qu'il était accroché à une chaise, dans l'incapacité de bouger les bras et les jambes. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans l'obscurité. Il gémit un « Laissez-moi partir » dans le vide et entendit un bruit, ou plutôt une voix.

-Enfin tu es réveillé, _dit l'inconnu._

-Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda faiblement Saul qui entendait des pas se dirigeaient vers lui._

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Dans le noir, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais, _rétorqua t-il avec un rire douloureux._

-Toujours aussi arrogant n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours trouvé que William avait bien fait de t'engager, ton ambition a toujours été très utile, _déclara l'homme._  
-Tu connaissais William ? _demanda t-il, surpris.__  
_-Bien sûr, je le connaissais très bien même.  
-Tu es...Dennis...Dennis York...J'aurais dû m'en douter, _dit finalement Saul en soupirant._

A ce moment là, la salle fut éclairée brutalement. Il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et faire face à Dennis York.

-Tu veux que je te dise Dennis ? Tu as la même tête de larbin qu'il y a des années, _répliqua Saul avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux._  
Dennis, qui s'était rapproché de Saul, lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage. Il devait avouer qu'il l'avait cherché celui-là. Il crut sentir du sang coulait sur son visage et en eut la certitude quand il pût voir des gouttes s'écrasant sur sa chemise rose pale.  
-N'essaye pas de te moquer ou sinon j'envoie un de mes hommes te rendre visite et je t'assure qu'ils sont moins respectueux que moi, _signala York._  
-Respectueux ? Parce qu'en plus tu crois que tu l'es. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
-Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me poser la question. Tu es là car je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient, c'est à dire la moitié de l'argent gagné grâce à la vente de Narrow Lake.  
-Tu comptes m'échanger contre une rançon ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisit moi ? Je ne suis pas le membre de la famille auquel on accorde le plus d'importance, _déclara t-il avec une pointe de tristesse._  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as plus d'importance que tu ne le crois. Leonardo ! Viens dire bonjour à notre invité.  
Un homme assez grand et costaud entra dans la pièce. Il avait un regard noir, celui qui vous fait avoir des frissons dans le dos. Il s'avança vers Saul qui le regardait d'un air calme. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, plutôt amusé. C'était à se demander si le choc derrière la tête ne l'avait pas rendu complètement dingue.  
-Bon je vais vous laissez, essaye de ne pas trop l'abimer pour demain matin, _balança_ _Dennis York avant de sortir de la pièce laissant Saul et Leonardo seuls._

Dans la maison des Walker, l'agitation était au rendez-vous. Scotty, Kevin, Sarah, Kitty et Justin étaient présents, Nora n'avait pas voulu déranger Tommy, ou plutôt ne pas avoir Rose dans les pieds comme lui disait Sarah. Il était 22h et ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils avaient prévenu la police et maintenant ils devaient attendre.  
-Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire désormais, vous devriez allez dormir, _déclara Kevin avant de monter dans sa chambre._  
Les autres acquiescèrent et firent la même chose que Kevin, se souhaitant une bonne nuit au passage.

Le lendemain matin, vers six heures. Sarah se leva et descendit dans le salon avec une couverture sur le dos.  
-Bonjour Sarah, _lança Kitty avec une voix ensommeillée._  
-Bonjour, vous aussi vous n'arrivez pas à dormir _? s'étonna Sarah en s'apercevant que tous le monde était là, sauf sa mère.__  
_-J'ai préféré me lever au lieu de tourner des centaines de fois dans le lit, _avoua Justin en buvant un peu de café._  
-Maman n'est pas réveillée ? _demanda Sarah en prenant des céréales._  
-Mon frère a été enlevé, je ne vois pas comment j'arriverai à dormir, _dit Nora en sortant de la cuisine.__  
_Kitty but une gorgée de lait avant de prendre la parole :  
-Tu as vraiment une mine affreuse maman.  
-Merci, _murmura t-elle avant de s'asseoir et de prendre un petit déjeuner.__  
_  
Pendant se temps, Saul dormait ou plutôt somnolait. Il ressentit une douleur brutale sur la joue droite, Leonardo venait de lui mettre une claque pour le réveiller. Il avait le réflexe de mettre une main sur sa joue mais les liens l'en empêchèrent.

-Bien dormi ? _demanda York qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce._  
-Si tu appelles ça dormir, _murmura t-il avec un regard noir._ C'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ? Tu vas encore utiliser un de tes sous fifres pour me tabasser ? _rétorqua Saul avec une voix plus forte. _  
-Pour l'instant on va plutôt préparer la camera, _dit-il en appelant un de ses hommes._  
-Génial, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être dans un film..._répliqua faiblement Saul qui commençait à vaciller. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sombre pensa t-il.__  
_-Bien, Rufus, nettoies ses plaies pour qu'il soit à peu près présentable, _ordonna Dennis avant de sortir. _  
L'homme s'approcha et commença à faire son travail.  
-Rufus ? On t'a jamais dis que tu avais un nom de chien ? _demanda Saul avec léger sourire narquois._  
Il lui donna un coup de poing au visage, un de plus, puis continua à le panser pour que ses blessures soient le moins visible. Saul s'était évanoui, ne supportant pas un coup de plus et en étant épuisé et affamé.

La famille Walker patientait encore en s'occupant comme elle le pouvait. Ils trouvaient le temps de plus en plus long. Luc était parti emmené Paige et Olivia à l'école, Scotty jouait aux cartes avec Justin, Sarah et Jonathan qui était venu après avoir reçu un appel de Scotty le prévenant de la disparition de Saul. Etrangement Personne ne voulu en savoir plus sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Kitty et Nora quand à elles, lisaient des magazines alors que Kevin jouait à des jeux en ligne.

York revint vers neuf heures et fut surpris de l'inconscience de Saul. Rufus lui expliqua qu'il l'avait provoqué alors il l'avait assommé.  
-Très bien, il sera d'autant plus convaincant, _dit Dennis avant de préparer la camera._ Leonardo, tu as juste à masquer ta voix et on peut commencer, tu te rappelles de ton texte ?  
-Oui patron, _répondit-il docilement._  
-Alors on peut y aller, signala _York avant d'appuyer sur le bouton "enregistrer"._

_"Kling Kling"_

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kevin en entendant ce bruit.  
-J'ai reçu un mail, _nota t-il en ouvrant sa boite._  
-Qu'est-ce c'est ? _demanda Sarah._  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas l'adresse, _répondit Kevin en ouvrant le message._  
-Oh mon Dieu c'est Saul ! _s'écria Kitty._  
-Attendez, je crois que c'est en direct, j'enregistre la vidéo, _dit calmement Kevin._  
-Il…Il est mort ? _demanda Nora paniquée._  
-Non, il bouge encore, tenta _Jonathan de rassurer la famille et lui-même._

Effectivement, Saul était assez conscient pour bouger ses doigts légèrement même s'il donnait l'impression d'être endormi. Il entendit soudainement une voix masquée parlait.  
-Famille Walker, vous avez 36 heures pour livrer 25 millions de dollars sur le terrain désert de Kandles pour pouvoir revoir le membre de votre famille. Venez avec maximum deux personnes et l'argent, mais n'essayez pas de venir avec les flics ou il sera exécuté.

La vidéo prit fin alors que Saul venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'entendit pas ce que dit York à Leonardo mais celui-ci s'approcha de lui et lui donna un puissant coup dans le ventre. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille parce que lui vomir dessus pourrait ne faire qu'empirer les choses. Quand il vit Dennis sortir, il comprit qu'il allait passer un bon moment avec Leonardo...

Kevin et Scotty repassaient la vidéo en boucle alors que Nora se demandait où trouver l'argent.  
-On peut utiliser l'argent de la vente de Narrow Lake, _proposa Sarah._  
-Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas vendu, _dit Justin surpris._  
-Je ne m'en suis pas servis, et puis il peut maintenant servir à quelque chose, _finit Sarah en montrant l'ordinateur.__  
_-La police a dit que s'ils demandaient une rançon, il ne fallait surtout pas la payer, _signala Luc qui était lui aussi inquiet._  
-Luc, c'est mon oncle ! Je ne peux pas le laisser aux mains d'inconnus qui le séquestre et le torture, _s'écria Sarah en fixant son fiancé._  
-Arrêtes la vidéo Kevin, je sais pourquoi il bouge les doigts ! _signala Scotty avec une lueur dans les yeux._  
-Mais oui...Il utilise le langage des signes, il m'avait dit qu'il prenait des cours sur Internet depuis un petit moment, _réalisa Kitty en remettant la vidéo au début._  
-Tu penses pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il dit ? _demanda Justin.__  
_-Je suis une des meilleures élèves de ma classe alors je peux toujours essayer, _dit-elle en se penchant un peu plus vers l'ordinateur.__  
_  
Elle regarda attentivement et refit les mêmes signes que son oncle pour mieux comprendre.  
-Il est dans un endroit sombre...sans fenêtres...silencieux...  
-Un sous-sol ? _proposa Jonathan._  
-Probablement, il dit autre chose ? _demanda Kevin._  
-Il pense être dans Los Angeles et c'est...Dennis York qui le garde prisonnier, _finit Kitty avec un air étonné._  
-Dennis York ? Il ne nous lâchera donc jamais, _dit Nora en serrant les dents._  
-En tout cas, on devrait prévenir la police, déclara _Sarah avant de se lever et de prendre le téléphone._ Il y avait un espoir de le retrouver en vie sans céder aux demandes de York.

Il n'en pouvait plus...Il aurait préféré mourir à cet instant que de souffrir encore plus. Il avait mal partout, au ventre, à la tête, aux poignets à causes des attaches qui étaient trop serrés à son goût. Leonardo était parti le laissant seul dans le noir mais il n'avait pas peur de l'obscurité mais plutôt du retour de ses ravisseurs.

Sa tête tournait, il avait mal, faim et froid…Il avait sûrement dû perdre beaucoup de sang vu ses nombreuses blessures notamment au nez et à la mâchoire. Il se mît à sangloter silencieusement, comme s'il en avait honte. Saul commença à avoir des spasmes ce qui amplifia les pleurs qui se mêlaient à des gémissements de douleur.

Le temps lui semblait long. Trop long. Il n'avait aucune idée de la durée qu'il avait passé ici. Il commençait à croire qu'il allait mourir dans cet endroit sinistre. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, sa tête semblait pesait des tonnes. Il ne tint plus et s'endormit profondément.

_Debout !_

Il sursauta au contact de l'eau glacée et manqua de s'étouffer en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et respirait bruyamment. Il regarda Rufus en train de poser le seau d'eau et eut envie de l'insulter mais se retint pour ne pas recevoir un autre coup. Il sentit ses vêtements qui collaient à sa peau se qui le fit greloter. Dennis entra dans la salle et mit en place la camera.  
-On...ne soigne pas...mes..mes blessures aujourd'hui, _demanda Saul en bégayant._  
-Non, comme ça ta famille verra bien que ton état a empiré ce qui va la stimuler, _informa York._

Saul pensa qu'en même temps, c'était vrai. Il entendait des bruits venant de dehors, il ne les avait jamais entendus auparavant. Il devait le leur dire ou sinon il était perdu.

Il était environ neuf heures et demie et la famille Walker était réveillée depuis un moment déjà. Ils étaient toujours inquiets mais l'ordinateur de Kevin signala la réception d'un nouveau message.  
-C'est York, j'enregistre.  
Ils se turent et regardèrent attentivement.  
-Bonjour, il vous reste 12h pour trouver l'argent nécessaire et l'amené à Kendles sinon vous ne reverrez jamais votre oncle Saul.

-Oh mon Dieu, il est encore plus blessé qu'hier, _dit Nora mettant une main devant sa bouche.__  
_-Et il a l'air d'avoir pris une douche, _signala Justin avec un petit sourire.__  
_-C'est pas drôle_, nota Sarah en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son frère.__  
_-Ca va ! J'essaye juste de dédramatiser un peu, _se justifia le jeune homme._  
-Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne Kitty ? _demanda Jonathan.__  
_-Et bien, apparemment il entend des bruits de tracteurs, de camions...  
-Un chantier, évidemment, _dit Kevin en prenant son portable._  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda Nora à son fils._  
-J'appelle la police pour leur dire de chercher les immeubles abandonnés avec sous-sol et à proximité d'un chantier à Los Angeles, _répondit-il._

Saul continuait de faire des signes le plus discrètement possible et se dit que York était un idiot. Il avait pu prévenir ses proches sur le lieu où il se trouvait grâce à Leonardo qui écoutait les instructions de Dennis quand il le transportait jusqu'à cet endroit, malheureusement il n'avait entendu que la ville, étant à moitié inconscient à ce moment là.

Ils faisaient durer le plaisir en laissant la camera enregistrait mais Rufus s'aperçut des mouvements de Saul et s'avança vivement vers lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda t-il d'une voix forte._  
-Rien...du tout, _balbutia t-il en comprenant qu'il était foutu._  
-Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente ! _cria l'homme en faisant tomber violement Saul et sa chaise sur le côté avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dans son ventre._

Il serrait les dents le plus possible mais ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Rufus souleva Saul par le col et le frappa une nouvelle fois le visage. Saul se sentait tiré de tout les côtés, entre la chaise à laquelle il était toujours accroché et Rufus qui le tenait de l'autre, il crut mourir quand il entendit York masquait sa voix et parlait.  
-Votre oncle ayant fait l'imbécile, il ne vous reste plus que 6 heures avant la transaction, à bientôt.

La vidéo fut stoppée et toute la famille restait sans voix. Ils décidèrent qu'il fallait faire au plus vite, Kevin qui était toujours au téléphone avec la police la prévint de ce qui venait de se passer. Après les recherches effectuées, il y avait cinq immeubles abandonnés près d'un chantier mais seulement une équipe pouvait intervenir et devait les faire un à un.

Saul laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque Rufus donna un coup de pied dans son mollet gauche. Il voulait hurler de douleur mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il continuait de le torturer et plus les coups se succédaient, plus il pensait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

La police avait déjà inspecté trois sous-sols et toujours aucune trace de lui. Les Walker étaient mis au courant et étaient de plus en plus paniqués. Nora tremblait à l'idée de ne pas revoir son frère en vie.

Des gouttelettes de sang s'échappaient de sa bouche et venaient s'écraser sur le sol. Il ne respirait plus, il haletait à présent. Il regarda ses ravisseurs avec de la fureur dans les yeux et les dents serrées.  
-LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! _cria Saul le plus fort qu'il put même s'il était très faible._

Dennis le regardait en souriant. Il avait l'air amusé. Rufus envoya un dernier coup de poing dans son ventre. S'il n'était pas attaché il se serait tordu de douleur. Il voulait sortir, retrouver sa famille et les gens qu'il aime. Manger quelque chose et boire aussi. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il tremblait à cause de la douleur et de ses vêtements trempés. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir...Il allait mourir dans un sous-sol...Il ferma et les yeux et sursauta quand il entendit des voix résonnaient dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit des policiers, s'il avait pu, il aurait crié la joie qu'il éprouvait à ce moment mais n'en avait pas la force.  
-Embarquez-les et appelez une ambulance immédiatement, _ordonna le plus gradé des hommes avant de s'approcher de Saul._

Il ferma les yeux par réflexe mais fut rassurer par le lieutenant qui coupa les liens qui le détenaient.  
-Est-ce que vous savez comment vous vous appelez ? _demanda t-il pour vérifier son état._  
-Saul Holden..._répondit-il faiblement en ne bougeant toujours pas._  
-Tres bien, est-ce que vous savez ce que vous faites ici ?  
-Je..., _il ne put finir sa phrase alors que sa tête tombait sur le côté, évanoui._  
-Est-ce que l'ambulance arrive ? _s'écria le lieutenant en s'adressant à un des membres de son équipe.__  
_-Oui mon lieutenant, j'ai aussi prévenu les proches, _répondit le jeune homme._

Peu de temps après, l'ambulance arriva et les ambulanciers prirent en charge Saul. Après l'avoir délicatement mis dans un brancard, ils sortirent du bâtiment où toute la famille Walker attendait.  
-Oh mon Dieu Saul ! s'écria _Nora en se précipitant vers son frère._  
-Ne vous inquiétez madame, on s'occupe de lui, _signala un médecin qui monta dans le véhicule avec le reste de l'équipe de secours._  
-Merci..., _murmura t-elle alors que les portes de l'ambulance se fermèrent.__  
_  
Ils partirent à l'hôpital ou ils patientèrent dans la salle d'attente. Quatre heures après, un docteur vint leur parler.  
-Comment va t-il ? _demanda Scotty._  
-Il présente de nombreuses blessures notamment à l'arrière de la tête ce qui a provoqué une légère commotion cérébrale qui est soignable avec du repos et la prise d'antalgiques pour les maux de têtes. Je vous rassure, ses jours ne sont pas en danger, _déclara t-il.__  
_-Merci, docteur, _dit Sarah._ On peut venir le voir ?  
-Bien sur, mais il pourra sortir que dans une heure, _signala le médecin._ Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, au revoir.

Ils le saluèrent puis il partit. Évidemment ils avaient tous envie d'aller le voir mais Nora décida que c'était à elle d'y aller. Quand elle entra dans la chambre elle vit qu'il était entrain de manger. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête, du mollet et des poignets. Il avait meilleure mine qu'il y a quatre heures se dit-elle.  
-Je vois que tu es affamé, _signala Nora en fermant la porte._  
Il se tourna vers elle et s'arrêta de manger : J'ai toujours trouvé que la nourriture dans les hôpitaux était infect mais j'avoue que là je meurs de faim, _dit-il en reprenant une bouchée de carottes râpées._  
-Vraiment ? Mais tu n'as jamais mangé dans un hôpital, _nota sa sœur en s'approchant du lit.__  
_-D'accord j'avoue tout, quand tu avais accouché de Kevin, que je te rendais visite aux heures des repas et que tu étais souvent endormi, j'en profitais pour gouter les repas que tu n'avais pas terminé, _déclara t-il en posant son assiette._  
-Je vois, en tout cas tu as une salle de fans qui t'attends, _répliqua Nora en prenant un fauteuil roulant.__  
_-Vraiment ? _demanda t-il incrédule en s'installant dans le fauteuil._  
-Bien sûr, c'est peut-être parce que tu vas sûrement tourner dans "La Momie V", _dit-elle avec un grand sourire._  
-Ne me fais pas rire, ça fait mal, _dit-il en faisant une grimace._ Je ressemble vraiment à une momie ?  
-Oui mais je t'assure que ça te vas très bien.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la salle d'attente et il vit ses proches accoururent vers lui. Il embrassa Jonathan et chaque membre de la famille le prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'ils étaient très contents de le revoir.  
-Tu ne verras Paige et Olivia que ce soir mais je crois que tu es déjà une star à l'école, _informa Kevin avec un léger sourire.__  
_-Oui, et je crois que le petit Evan veut monter sur les genoux de cette star, _signala Kitty qui essayait de retenir son fils._  
-Allez viens petit bonhomme, _dit Saul en tendant les bras vers son neveu pour le mettre sur ses genoux.__  
_  
Le petit garçon regardait avec fascination le bandage qu'avait son oncle à la tête.  
-Apparemment Evan adorerait avoir un déguisement de momie pour le prochain Halloween, _déclara Sarah._  
-Il me semble oui, _acquiesça Saul en souriant._ En attendant, j'ai vu que vous connaissez tous Jonathan à présent, _remarqua t-il._  
-Oui, mais raconte nous comment vous êtes mis ensemble parce qu'il semblerait que cela soit marrant, _demanda Justin en posant son livre._  
-Je vous certifie que c'est typiquement Saul, _signala Scotty avec une grimace ce qui fit sourire Jonathan.__  
_-Et bien, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Saul raconta son histoire à sa famille et eut toute l'attention qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Il était heureux d'être enfin à la lumière sous les feux des projecteurs, l'obscurité s'étant envolée avec la douleur...


End file.
